Naruto: Untitled
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: This is a Response to Perfect Lionhearts 'Missing Hokage Challenge'
1. Prologue

_**Cross Nox presents**_

_**His answer to Perfect Lionheart's 'Missing Hokage Challenge.' Currently untitled.**_

_**By: Crossian Noxus**_

_クロスノクス_

**Prologue**

Naruto panted. His orange jumpsuit was torn and tattered after the fight with Sasuke. The pain in his shoulder, after having the Chidori shoved through it, was almost unbearable to the young Genin yet he still tried to stand and finish his mission. The only thing going through his mind, at the moment, was that he needed to get Sasuke back to the village no matter how bad his former teammate injured the hyperactive blonde.

"Just give it up dobe... You'll always be dead last," the Uchiha spoke in a bored tone as his body mostly healed after having unleashed the Cursed Seal. His hand flashed through the seals for another Chidori as he channeled the chakra required.

Now Naruto, though being a bit dense at times, was really quite a good ninja for all of his limitations. Sure he didn't have very good control but that was the Kyuubi's fault and not his own. Through the pain induced haze, he lost all traces of the hyperactive boy he had always shown the world. His eyes became red and cold as the raven haired boy charged with the sharingan active and his hand ablaze in a ball of lightning.

Sasuke thrust his hand forward, expecting the wet "thud" of his hand sinking through the flesh of his former teammate; only to have his hand grabbed in mid air and covered in a malicious red chakra. The finishing technique the boy had gotten so easily, with no hard work on his part due to the Sharingan, had been effectively stopped.

Naruto just glared and flung the boy into the nearby stone wall without a second thought. His wound closed before their eyes. Naruto's eyes changed back to their normal brilliant blue. He had then passed out from the blood loss, floating uselessly on the surface of the water.

Upon hearing the party coming to look for him, the Uchiha ran for the Sound country, leaving the orange wearing boy to be found and taken back to Konoha, where he was sure they would blame Naruto for his own defection.

クロスノクス

Tsunade sighed, She was buried under the paperwork of the Sasuke retrieval mission. Never in her short time as Hokage had she had to do so much paperwork at one time. But she wasn't worried about the mission. If anyone could bring back the spoiled brat, it was Naruto. Hell, he was the reason she was back at all.

She sighed for what felt like the eighth time in the past couple minutes and personally it was getting on her apprentice's nerves. Shizune's eye visibly twitching was a never ending source of amusement for the Fifth, and she made it happen whenever she could.

Then a couple of Chūnin rushed into the room, one of them being Shikamaru. Truthfully she didn't think the boy deserved his rank yet. Naruto was much more capable when he put his mind to it.

"Hokage-sama!" Shikamaru bowed, his finger quite obviously broken from its mangled state. "Naruto needs your assistance!"

Tsunade wasted no time as she bolted out of her seat and rushed after the **Chūnin **shadow master, to the hospital. She followed Shikamaru to Naruto's room and looked over the boy. He was writhing in pain as the red chakra coursing over his body making his skin ripple. She set to work trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with him. クロスノクス

Inside Naruto's mind however thing's were much different. After He had passed out he had awoken in his mindscape, the large cage in front of him that held the Kyuubi at bay.

_**"Gaki...Do you have ANY Idea What you've Done!"**_the kyuubi snarled. The menacing red eyes didn't seem as scary as they had been the many times he had seen them before. In fact, now that he noticed, was the Kyuubi...shrinking?

"Uh...What's happening to you Fuzzy?"

He seemed truly concerned for the demon caged in the seal the fourth hokage had placed on him.

_**"You're absorbing my power. Once you decided to teach that Sharingan brat a lesson, you fulfilled part of the seal pact your fourth hokage placed me in."**_

The slowly shrinking fox demon growled slightly. Before long, the mostly human Kyuubi stood in the middle of the cage. Yes, the towering, furry menace known as Kyuubi no Kitsune had turned into a half demon... A _female_ half demon to be exact.

"Wow...You're beautiful..."

Naruto walked closer to the cage. Right before reached the cage, he dropped to the sewer floor in pain. The pain was mostly in his head and right above his rear end, yet it was completely unbearable as the flesh on the top of his head and his lower back, tore and repaired itself around his new working accessories.

On top of his head were a pair of blond Fox ears, that twitched as the pain faded, his tail swishing as this happened as well. "W-what did you do to me?"

_**"I haven't done anything to you Naruto..."**_her voice was laced with worry. Her hand reached out of the cage to gently run her soft clawed fingers against Naruto's whiskered cheeks_. __**"You should awaken Little Brother...Your Special People are worried about you..."**_

And awake he did. His hands immediately grasping at the fluffy fox ears atop his spiky blonde head. "So...I guess that wasn't a dream..." Looking around, he noticed a certain few things. First was that he had a comforting weight against his side. Upon further inspection, he realized it was Hinata curled up beside him on the hospital bed.

Second, he noticed that everyone in the room was asleep except for him. Tsunade and Shizune, he smiled at the scene of the two older females, were asleep with their heads on the others' shoulder. Though, he also noticed that none of the others were there to see him. Surprisingly, he really didn't care.

His family was right here; his grandmother figure Tsunade, his big sister Shizune, Hinata...what was she to him? Truthfully, he had always wondered as she followed him around constantly. Sure he was louder than the color of his clothing, but that didn't stop him from noticing her chakra signature. He was a ninja after all.

クロスノクス

[A/N: Alright folks, This Is my first Naruto Fic and I kinda want to know if you think it's good enough to Continue with. I would Absolutely LOVE to continue this story But I leave it up to my readers and Perfect Lionheart..(Who created the challenge.) So anyway Read and Review.]


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Finally right?..)

Hinata awakened to an empty bed and groggily rubbed her eyes looking for the boy that ran through her head day and night. "N-naruto-kun?.."Her voice wavered when she didn't see him. "H-hokage-sama!, Naruto-kun is gone!" the meek little girl yelled in her superiors ear.

Tsunade jolted up, quickly feeling for the boy's chakra signature, not finding it she cursed and looked at the piece of paper on the nightstand. It was Naruto's handwriting alright, as atrocious as ever.

Shizune peeked over Tsunade's shoulder, reading along with her, by the end of the note the older woman was in tears, about ready to tear out anyone's throat who she came across who said anything bad about the boy.

Hinata grabbed the note and quickly read it, her lip wavering.

Dear Hinata, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-nee,

I doubt this will come as much of a shock to you but I need to leave the village... I'm sure everyone is going to blame me for the emo bastard leaving, not to mention the injured teammates. It's just gonna be easier for everyone if I leave on my own... My headband will be on your desk Baa-chan, so do what you have to as Hokage and declare me a Missing Nin..

Tell everyone I give them my regards, even that super pervert Ero-sennin... Tell them I'll miss them, except Sakura, she'll probably hate me anyway..

Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata stifled a cry and stared up at the older women, a hand over her mouth. "P-please tell me y-you aren't going to..." She was on the verge of tears.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled slightly at the brunette, the smile was both nice and mischievous. "No I'm not... I have a better Idea... Both of you go and pack your treasured items.." She stood up and left the hospital room, heading quickly to her office, where she pulled out the required papers and grabbed naruto's headband. She began to do the paperwork like her life depended on it, and Naruto's in fact, did depend on these papers being filled out.

She had sent an anbu to go and start sealing half of the town treasury and the 4th hokage's scroll library, into a scroll for the new extended mission they would be taking outside of Konoha.

She assigned the team 4 people, Naruto, Herself, Shizune, and Hinata. She was grinning at how ingenious she was being, her eyes moving back and forth to make sure she had everything right. "Good.." She finished just as the anbu walked into the room with a bag full of sealed scrolls. "Thank you Dragon.." The dragon masked anbu nodded and walked from the room.

On her way out a large red and white hat caught her eye, grabbing it she put it on and walked to meet the two at the town's east gate. Soon they had departed, looking for the elusive blonde they all loved. A few hours later Jiraiya would pop in, only to find a letter of resignation on the desk, and a council room full of angry people looking for a new Hokage.

Naruto grumbled, swatting at his new annoying tail, his only relief was that Kyuubi had told him that they would be gone soon when he absorbed more of her demonic powers, his tail swatted him in the face, the new absorption couldn't come fast enough in his opinion.

He sat down on a log a few miles outside of a nearby town, he had no idea how he was going to hide his new accessories, thankfully he didn't have to think very long when the pain hit him again, the tail and ears receding back within his body, his right eye went from blue to a striking amber. His right arm also changed, becoming black with a red gem on the back of the hand in a silver fitting shaped like an eye.

Kyuubi watched the transformation, everyone went through their youkai morph differently, she was intrigued when she saw the Armagus manifest, replacing his right arm. "**Brother Ragna**?..."

Streaks of white entered Naruto's sun kissed hair, making the blonde stand out even more in contrast. He was panting on the ground, as a fountain of dark black and crimson chakra exploded next to him, forming slowly into a sword. The sword was single edged and wide, the hand going up almost the entire back of the blade. It didn't look unwieldy and Naruto reached his new right arm out to grab it, finally noticing his new addition. "What the hell is this?"

"**My brother seems to have chosen you as the successor to the Azure Grimoire. Power beyond measure, but be careful it always comes with a price...**" Kyuubi warned as Naruto grasped the handle of the blade, holding it quite easily in one hand.

"It's lighter than it looks..." He swung it a few times and smiled as it felt more like another part of his arm then a kunai did even. "Looks like I don't have to worry about getting into town with the accessories after all!" With those last words he placed the blade against the small of his back, where the tail had been, and it stuck there automatically, before walking towards the town.

**( A/N: OH MY GOD AN UPDATE! IS THE WORLD ENDING! No, I just got a burst of new inspiration for this here fanfic, Naruto is now somewhat OP But that will balance later on when I show who else gets some new powers! As always, Read and Review!)**

**Beta Omake:**

Hello and welcome to the first Beta omake where I, CrossianNoxus's beta, will write some fun things with his help that have something to do with the chapter you just read. In other words, the comic relief and anything else I choose to do. In this case I am going to have a little "Chat" with our orange clad hero:

"Hello, Naruto"

"Hey."

"How are you do-HOLY KAMI! WHAT IS THAT?" Beta points behind Naruto.

"What?" Turns around looking for the thing..

Beta steals the tail and ears off Naruto.

"What the…?"

"Ya! I got them." Puts the tail and ears on and enjoys them a bit.

CrossianNoxus walks up and takes the ears and tail off. "No stealing from my characters." Turning towards Naruto CrossianNoxus says, "Here man. You can have them back."

"Na, I am good. They were kind of annoying actually."

…The Author's eye twitches, "FUCKING TAKE THEM BACK DAMMIT!"

"Nope, I refuse!"

"You do know how much shit I can put you through right?..." The Author had an evil grin

Beta chimes in, "No you cannot. You have to follow the rules of the challenge."

Author eye twitches again. "Fine. Keep the damn things." Tosses the tail and ears at the Beta.

"Ya!" Catches the things and puts them on smiling. "Remember kids. It is not stealing if the person did not want it anyway."

Alright, so this concludes the first Beta Omake. If you liked it then let CrossianNoxus know though reviews and the like. If not, let him know because otherwise I will find your flaming back-sides later and flay you to within an inch of your life…intellectually that is.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naruto the Bloodedge

Naruto looked around the town, smiling as he wasn't glared at, he wasn't spit on. No one even seemed to care that he was there, other than the large sword resting on his lower back, it was a comforting weight there, he didn't know exactly why but he liked the sense of safety it brought him.

It was then he relized he had No Idea how to use it, He knew one person that lived not too far away that could teach him, but he didn't know if he should, he may lead the leaf right back to them.

Sighing he sat on a bench and thought on it, Sure the leaf MIGHT be following him, he was technically a Missing Nin. Shrugging

he decided to risk it and stood up, walking past a clothing store he looked down at his bright orange jumpsuit and grimaced. 'New clothes first..'

Walking in he looked and saw that oddly it was a store that catered to shinobi needs as well as civilian. Not seeing any leaf shinobi within the store he strolled in and began taking things off the rack, including, a pair of black hakama, two belts, a black shirt and a single fingerless glove. Once he had chosen his purchases he walked up to the counter and placed them down, before pulling out Gama-chan.

He peeked within his wallet and grinned, he had plenty, Deciding to splurge a little he grabbed a single fingerless glove that was on clearence due to its twin being missing, and a nice dark orange coat to go over his new clothing.

He paid the clerk and walked into a dressing room, getting dressed in his new outfit he smiled. 'Perfect..' Stepping out the woman clerk began to drool a bit, she wasn't much older than him, but she noticed the way the black shirt hugged his toned upper body and the way the dark orange accentuated his tan. "Thanks!" He grinned at her, his left hand now bearing the fingerless glove he had bought, the belts hanging from his hips in an x , a few shinobi pouches hanging from them.

Leaving the store he got a few stares but quickly left the town, running towards the place he had his first important mission as a genin, wave country.

Not too long after Naruto left the girls strolled into town, Hinata scanning eagerly for any sign of Naruto, she was a little disheartened when she at first, saw nothing. "Ok, everyone split up and look for Naruto.." Tsunade ordered, the hat of a hokage firmly in place on her blonde head.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes into the search that Hinata found the rags of Naruto's old orange jumpsuit in a dumpster outside of a clothing store. "T-tsunade-sama!" grabbing the rags she ran off to find the others, eager to show them that he had in fact been here.

Of course the clothing store had been a dead end, they realized after sitting on a bench outside. "Did anyone hear Naruto mention anything about anywhere he'd perhaps like to go?.."

Shizune shook her head, tonton did as well. "W-well he m-may have mention the Wave Country.." Hinata spoke up, remembering how he stared sadly out over the village, mumbling to himself.

And once again the girls followed their only lead, taking off, full speed towards the Country hidden in the Waves.

Naruto was running full speed, surprised at how far he was going without tiring. 'Must be the fox..'

**"It's not me Kit.****.****.The Azure Grimoire does quite a few things, First is it molds your body into it's perfect physical level, slowly.****.****.but it's done enough that you can feel the difference. Second is you no longer possess human Chakra, only my own and my brother's." **Kyuubi took a breath, **"Plus you get the sword Brother used to call it a pain in his ass, but everyone else just called it the Bloodedge. Speaking of.****.****.They called him that as well, Ragna the Bloodedge."**

'Ragna the Bloodedge..That sounds pretty cool, Hey do you think he'd mind if I started calling myself that?' Naruto yelped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as a male gruff voice filled his mind. _**"Yes I do mind, you can't just use my name baka! You have to earn it first!"**_

**"Brother? W****hat are you doing here?" **Kyuubi yipped and seemed quite happy.

_**"I came here with the Azure Grimiore to keep and eye on you and your vessel, plus everybody else is busy picking their own chosen to host their powers.**__**.**__**." **_The voice sounded just a bit pissed off. _**"Seems, Jin and Nu have already found their own vessels. Noel and Bang and 3 more are the last to find anyone.**__**.**__**."**_

Naruto could feel Kyuubi nod and stopped running for a moment to look at his surroundings, he was already where they had fought Zabuza for the first time. He heard it a split second before he saw it, a giant cleaver flying through the air towards his head.

Instantly he dropped into an unfamiliar stance and drew the Bloodedge, blocking the cleaver easily. "What the hell Zabuza!" Naruto griped, resheathing his blade. "It's just me Naruto"

"I know...I'm just checking your reflexes." He heard the voice and smiled, turning towards the bandage faced man. "It's been awhile Naruto, I see you've got a new blade.."

"Mhmm...It's called the Bloodedge, It's last owner's name was Ragna..." He felt the mental slap and winced.

"Oh?...And did you kill this Ragna?"

"No...He handed it down to me, apparently im worthy, but I don't really know how to use it..Think you could help with that Zabuza-sensei?.." He grinned at the older man.

Zabuza chuckled. "Sure...If I'm teaching Haku may as well teach you as well huh?, Follow me we don't live far from the village..." He turned, grabbed his cleaver and began walking away, Naruto not far behind.

**Beta Omaki:**

Yet another chapter done and let me tell you: The auther of this fic has been hard to motivate at times. I mean, how long was it since his last up date before me? And now that I am here he is pushing them out daily.(at least for now.) In any case it is time for me to have my fun. Oh Tsunade...

Tsunade is standing waiting for Hinata and Shizune to check in.

Beta appears behind a bush, fox ears back and tail into position, the Beta sudenly leaps through the air over Tsunade's head and steals the Hokage hat.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tsunade shouts as she runs after the Beta.

Wild Beta almost escapes when the author pops up and clothes-lines." Bad Beta! I really do need those to finish the challenge."

" But I want it! Plus you will make another any way."

Author head fist the Beta."BAD BETA! No giving out spoilers! Here is your hat back Lady Tsunade." Hands it over.

" Thank you CrossianNoxus." Puts it back on glaring at the Beta.


End file.
